


Can't Have It All

by moonlightcalls



Series: Playlist Challenge [1]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, Playlist, Playlist Challenge, Pre-Season/Series 01, Shane is an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightcalls/pseuds/moonlightcalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane tries talk to an old flame to make her see that he needs her, but the Apocalypse isn't going to change the fact that he had his chance and now she has a new beau. Preseason 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Have It All

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part of a little thing I'm doing with playlists I randomly made and certain things I said I would write with fandoms that I've never written for (except one).   
> For this I chose to do that the number songs were how many sentences there would be. I connected them however I could--as in maybe the title, a phrase, the overall feeling or I it makes think to something related. If you wanna listen rhe songs are  
> 1\. Did Ya by Boa  
> 2\. Smog Moon by Matthew Sweet  
> 3\. Krwlng (Mike Shinoda ft. Aaron Lewis) by Linkin Park

“Shane, you had your chance—what do you expect?” she said, arms crossed and tears already flowing, “I’m with Connor now.”

He sighed, running a hand through his hair and looked up to the moon that would give them just enough light to get back to camp if Walkers found them, “Kat—Katrina, please, I really do need you it’s not—”

"No, Shane, you just want some small thing from home for you to hold onto—to stay the same damn man whore who couldn't see what was right in front of him the first time around," Katrina spat before turning, leaving him without his usual self-confidence.

 


End file.
